Highway To Hell
Note: Some references if you can find them. Note²: Words in italic are characters thoughts Rebel Force "A Machina Warrior, eh?!" Enkidu seemingly mocked Hershell while fixing his own police hat "As I said before, you'll be the one executed because of your foolishness! I will too, show you, a warrior's power!!" The large chief pointed towards the blond with his right index finger. "Mr. Hershell..." Sam muttered as she backed away from the scene a few distance. She'd go back to Peltin's group. "SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" Hershell shout, excited out of the blue, both of the medic's palm were showing some kind of machinery now. Such had extended towards the rest of his arms, all the way up to his biceps. Instead of dashing instantly though, Hershell opened both his robotic palms as they revealed some kind of incinerator "In order to enhance what's already good...and CRAZY...Take Over: Machine Part - Arms!!" Both of the blond's arms looked completely robotic now, fire came out from his elbows suddenly as the forearms were sent launching towards the police chief. "Machina Weaponry huh..." Enkidu said with his eyes covered in shadows while surprisingly and swiftly dodging the left arm flying at him. He did so by jumping a few inches away, his feet off the ground while his arms were tight on his sides. Hershell grinned at it, the man could've dodged one arm but now in mid-air he couldn't do anything. Much to the medic's surprise, and probaly everyone's else...with both his legs off the ground, Enkidu succesfuly pushed his body to the side as if he was walking on air "What..?!" Hershell thought to himself upon witnessing it. With a wide grin and not wanting to give up, Hershell just thought of what he should do, using their rockets the forearms would fly back at the Police man at amazing speeds. With a large smile, Enkidu dodged it at mid-air again as they came behind his back, his legs ascending, action which sent his body up. Hershell didn't stop from smiling as his flying fore-arms continued to make the assault, coming from a variety of directions with Enkidu dodging all of them. Although at times, part of his clothes were hit and blown off by them. It seemed impossible for the people in the place, they were atonished by the police man, never having seen him figthing with his real abilities before. "Mhmfufufu!" Hershell laughed with his mouth shut still as both his arms flew at each of Enkidu's side. With their open palms, they held fireballs which were quickly thrown at the Chief. Yes, as a Machina, well partially one, Hershell could do a variety of things. An explosion occured, seemingly surrounding Enkidu's body as Hershell's forearms flew back to their place. People ran in all directions to escape the destruction, save for a few. Terra observed the fight with a childlike glee, and this final clash had spurred her to action. "Yes! It is my turn now!" She cried, pumping her fist into the air. Just as she took her first step however, Peltin grabbed her by the coler of her shirt and yanked her back into the café plaza. "Oh no you don't, blondie's doing fine on his own." He practically tossed her back to where Raven and Clair where standing, both looking completely disinterested in what was going on. "If they're tippin' their hand like this, then it means they're gearing up for something. The less they know about us right now, the better." "Good, I'm doing the best by keeping this man busy" Hershell mentally noted, he gave one last look towards Samantha who'd only nodded. She'd go with Peltin's group and they would do the side business! Together, the four of them crossed the street, using the fight and ever growing crowd of people as a distraction. They entered into an ally across from the café, where Peltin took a quick look around and said. "Ok, Sammy. What's the plan?" Samantha chuckled, but Terra jumped forward before she could say anything. "We fight!" "Barbarian..." Clair muttered under her breath. Raven began to laugh as Peltin gave a long sigh. Something caught his eye in one of the distend buildings, nothing more than a glint in the sunlight, but years of experience put him on edge. "Move!" He shoved Terra away, knocking her into Raven and Clair just as an arrow flew into the wall right where they had been standing. Not too far away, a green haired man holding a large crossbow sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Damn..." Derro mumbled, adjusting the scope on his weapon. "I must be losing my touch." Sam's eyes could only widen at the sudden arrow that hit the wall, it freaking pierced through the stone of the surface! She took an step back just as Terra, Raven and Clair got up from the ground "Another enemy?" Sam questioned, albeit she already knew it. One of the gladiators who had accompanied Sam and Peltin's Team pronnounciated himself "Oh my god!" He held his palms at his face "That's Derro fucking Truther!! An elite assassin as well!" "I do wonder how many people know some of them...since they're supposed to be secret assassins..." She had a sweatdrop on the back of her head, forcing a smile at the comical situation. But the funny moment when away as Derro then took another shot, only this time it was a real shot. Using her trained reflexes Samantha could see it coming although barely, she made each of her palms collide against each other, closing her eyes "Woody Ascension!!" She said calmly as two large pieces of wood suddenly rose from her sides, acting as tentacles they were quick to block the Sniping shot. "Oho" Derro said while looking through the Sniper Weapon as to have a better view of what was happening "Think again, miss" He said with a cocky grin, although to himself. In fact, his shot did not stop. Just then, Samantha's eyes widdened once again as she moved her head to the left in a desperate attempt. The shot pierced through the wood easily and hit a house in the background, making a huge hole in it...as the shot passed through some other furnitures and houses "...Really?" Samantha could only shiver mentally. Derro reloaded another arrow, when a loud gunshot startled them all and he rolled out of the way as a bullet shattered the rest of the window he was shooting through. Peltin held a large revolver pointed at the tower they where being shot at from. "I'll deal with him." He said with a grin, pushing them down another ally. "You lot go do what you're going to do." Clair stopped short, angrily spinning around to glair at him. "Stop pushing me, you brute!" Raven took her by the arm. "We're being shot at, remember?" Her expression changed from anger to giddiness almost instantly, even as Raven dragged her away. The albino man grinned, amused by the day's recent turn of events. "Be mad later." Sam lead them away, and Peltin rushed inside the nearest building to keep out of sight. Derro rolled back into place and lined up another shot, but by that time the ally was empty. "Hmm..." He examined the broken glass of the window, and a sly grin cut across his face. "That guy's a pretty good shot." He stood up straight, and a platoon of shrouded men stepped out of the shadows. "You guys go track'em down, leave no survivers. Oh, but see if you can get any info about their comrades first." Samantha ran along the others as she looked back, summoning some trees in the process. Trees which carried a very disgusting odor on them "Stay safe, One-Eye. Hope this distracts them" Even if they were experienced assassins, no one could resist that much disgust. She even heard her own group...Terra and Clair mainly, complaining about it. Chuckling a bit, while making sure to summon more plant life, Sam continued to lead the people "Now we must find any remaining citizen and take them to safety!" "Right, because that's our problem." Raven monad sarcastically. While the others fled, Peltin weaved his way through a hollowed out building, trying to keep out of the snipers line of fire. He dashed out that building and into the one where the sniper was hiding, hearing the whistling of another arrow behind him. It stuck into the end of his coat, but tore free with barely any effort. "Damn..." Peltin quipped. taking a second to catch his breath. He's a hell of a hell of a good shot." With that, he dashed up the stares to the upper levels. There where no lights in the building, but the windows and deteriorated walls let in enough sunlight to see well enough. Three, four, five flights of stares now, Peltin knew he was getting close. At the sixth floor he drew a second gun from his coat and leapt into the open. He held his gun at arms length, spinning in place and scanning the area. This floor was dimmer than the others, someone had put a lot of work into repairing the walls. Lite still poured in through the windows, but despite this Peltin couldn't see anyone. "The hell?" He mumbled, scratching the back of his head with his gun. "I swore that asshole was-." Suddenly he heard the sound of something whirling through the air behind him, and instinctively turned to defend himself. He had just enough time to block a metal boomerang him with the barrel of his gun, sending it careening away. It continued to spin however, circling out through a crack in the wall and back in through an opened window, straight into the outstretched hand of a green haired man with a scar over his eye. "Hello." He said with a grin. "Guess you found me. The name's Derro" Pentin scratched the skin above his eye patch, feeling an itch he hadn't felt in a long time. "Peltin." He introduced himself, then leveled his guns at the man. "Prepare to die, asshole." An Artist's Resolve "I can't simply take you down right...? Hehehehee!!" Haser mocked Leonardo, the pinkette's muscles were seemingly bigger than before although not much. His eyes had that vicious feeling inside them, Leo with his back against some house. "Tch...ghhh..." Leo tried to hold in some blood tempted to go out from his mouth, he had received a lot of punches on his stomach dealt by that crazy guy "You won't take me down...I'll defeat you!" The artist's resolve was greater than anyone else's at this point. Leo tried to rush at the pink-head, only to receive a powerful punch to his stomach and be sent flying back in the house's structure making some smoke rise. Haser quickly flew above the supposed building and landed quickly on the other street. There he had noticed the lots of people who were cornered by the various insects Haser had produced earlier. They were some kind of mixture between normal insects, namely some kind of bugs and scorpions. Those were scaring the group of people in that specific corner. The beasts were also quite big, much more than the normal size. "Nice job boys!! Hehehehe!" The assassin smirked widely as he looked at the situation, various people of various ages gathered there...better, cornered there. The insects made even louder sounds, almost as if they were happy for being complimented. Such insects were scaring people away using their fangs and the such, many people fearing the fact they could be killed by any of those things at any moment. "W-What do you want from us?!" A man almost held his shout, angry with how the mage was dealing with them "There is kids here with us...we were just evacuating...p-please..." His eyes watered. "Ah ah ah...equal rights to everyone!" Haser waved his right index finger left to right constantly as his figure was shadowed and his eyes were bright red "Ehehehe..." With such, the pinkette's veins popped up at his muscles which began to grow considerably "Maybe this form should slaughter you all quickly..." "Hey, please, I beg you!!!" One of the many women inside the crowd cried out very loud as tears went down her face. She was holding a little child, probaly her daughter who was crying as well. Various other kids' cries could be heard amongst the crowd. Haser smiled widely, showing off the various and various sharp teeth he got under those lips. As his muscles continued to grow, something dashed over the top of that same building, Haser too late to notice the shadow of one of those painted warriors. Yes, Leo's warriors. As he looked up to see clearly, the figure threw something at amazing speed towards the assassin, the latter frowing slowly as it happened too fast. The thing thrown at him was no other than Leo, who with his artificial arm was holding some kind of drawn bomb "...What the-" Haser couldn't finish his line of thinking as Leo screamed "I WON'T LET YOU KILL ANYONE!!! I WON'T BE USELESS!!!" His face full of determination as he hit the large guy's cheek, with the bomb still in his hand. Haser gasped, his form not achieved in time as a strong flash occured and an explosion could be heard from most of the island. Everyone was blinded by it quickly while the insects flew back, atonished each. The bomb exploded in a straight manner, oddly, as the house behind them was blown up and the other street was damaged too. Leo landed on his feet, breathing heavily as he held his artificial left arm as it was damaged and made some blood come out again. The crowd of people gasped at the scene, but then cheered loud at Leo by noticing how the insects were scared of the explosion and how Haser was seemingly taken down. Leo sighed happily as his right hand held his painting pencil, he was gonna try and restore the left arm again. "YAY!!! YOU SAVED US!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU A LO--" The same man from before shout happily, some people crying of happiness and some mother holding their children. It all stopped though, but they failed to notice, the man wasn't interrupted because he saw it. It's because he didn't see anything. Leo could just feel the immense killing intent behind him. Haser, with his body viewed as a shadow figure and his eyes red of bloodlust, took a rough hold of Leo's right arm. In the split of a second, the assassin twisted it using his right hand while also taking a vicious bite of the artist's biceps. Finally, with his left arm, Haser punched the hell out of Leo's cheek. The mage's eyes were pupiless as all of those things happened at the same time and in the split of a second. The punch sent Leo flying across the street, making smoke rise as his body was dragged through the place, finally hitting some building making an explosion. Haser spat some blood on the ground as he cleared his mouth with his left hand, his hair all messy and his shirt partially torn off, he had returned to his normal size. "You damned maggot..." Haser muttered in anger as people gasped while looking at him, blood covering his chin area. Suddenly it had started to rain, though supposedly it wouldn't be enough to stop the various fire and smokes throughout the island. Leo rest against the rumble of the building, coughing a lot of blood due to the damage "My...right...arm..." Indeed, his good arm was now twisted and his artificial one was uncomplete. "NO!! PLEASE NO, SPARE US!!" The woman with the child screamed as they were all scared of the assassin, if Leo was taken down it just meant no one would protect them. "I FUCKING SAID BEFORE THAT I WOULD SPARE NO ONE!! GYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE!!!" The assassin screamed beastially as his eyes were pure red as he dashed towards the crowd which had started to run desperate. While this all was happening, two people were running into that fight's direction. Someone running away from someone basically, at high speeds. They were fast because of the techniques Cloth Empowerment: Speed and Black Swan Martial Art: Heel Race, used by Alexander McQueen and Dizy respectively. "STOP RUNNING AWAY, COWARD!!" Dizy increased her speed as they were some meters away from Haser. Jumping into mid-air as she shout "HEEL CANNON!!" Sending it a powerful thrust kick towards Alex. The designer though, using his speed which was greatly enhanced by his magic, jumped into mid-air as well but much higher and even above Haser. All of those scenes happened at the same moment, while Alex passed above the assassin, Dizy's kick had hit Haser's stomach. The pinkette coughed blood as he hadn't noticed the two of them. The designer landed very near to Leo who was nearly unconscious as Dizy pulled her leg back and Haser cough more blood while screaming "FROM WHAT HELL DID YOU TWO COME FROM?!?!" "A...lex..." Leo muttered with hsi remaining forces as the guy looked at him on the ground. "Damnit!! What happened buddy?!" Alex was atonished, that pink-head must've been strong indeed, although Leo wasn't that strong either. Leo was having a hard time just by trying to talk, Alex got his head up, looking fiercely towards Haser and Dizy only to give a reasuring look towards Leo. At that same moment, tightening all of his muscles using Cloth Magic, Alex dashed at insane speed towards the duo. "He's fast" Haser mentally commented, Dizy could only get out of the way by going to the side as Alex's fist was already quite close to the pinkette's face "Eh?" He muttered, the stylist delivering a sucessful punch, his fist encased in a glove "He can use clothes to enhance his strength too?!" But as expected by Alex, Haser didn't back away but responded with a left-handed punch instead. The blond's face was struck too but he couldn't be taken aback too, sending another punch as Haser did the same. The latter had a mischievious smile printed on his face while Alex had a very serious face, they continued to respond at each other by throwing powerful punches. They were exchanging rapid fire-fistcuffs, neither backing away while Dizy looked atonished, blood coming out from both combatants. The previous crowd had nowhere to run to, but at least they weren't being directly chased right now by any enemy. Suddenly Alex was pushed back by a powerful punch, blood coming out of his mouth as Haser dashed to catch up to him! However, the stylist's body glew as his clothes were being changed, product of his magic. These weren't simple clothes though "Star Set" Alex screamed, he had changed to a silver suit which would shine immensely due to its material. "GAAAAH" Haser complained aloud as his insect eyes were completely overwhelmed by that blinding light, Alex suddenly appeared above him while wearing a pair of heavy boots "How many fucking clothes can you make?!" Haser could complete this sentence even before his skull was smashed against the ground below them! "I was the Royal Stylist! I had to design armors even for our Knights!!!" With Haser on the ground, Alex continued to scream as he also had gauntlets, punching him repeatedly in the back "THIS IS FOR LEO!!" The punches were heavy, Haser constantly coughing blood. However, the assassin's eyes suddenly widened in anger "You're telling me...you're doing this because you couldn't protect that li'l shit?!?!" Haser arose from the ground violently, headbutting Alex in the process and sending him back with a broken nose "FUUUUUCK YOU AND YOUR EXCUSES!! I'LL JUST MAKE YOU FEEL FUCKING WORSE!!" "GUUUUH" Blood came out of the stylist's nose, which was a bit purple "NO! I'LL FIGHT FOR HIM!!" Just as he said so, Haser stood true to his word, suddenly spitting four to six bees from his mouth. They went flying while surrounded by light and were about to hit the group of civillians! Alex gasped at it, looking hopelessly as the shots travelled through the air in slow motion, Haser grinning with a demonic expression as Dizy chuckled. A woman held her son in her arms as the bees were about to hit them...but then...that didn't happen... Having run out of magic along with broken bones, Leo, had no other option other than to throw his body in the way! Alex and the woman who would have been dead both gasped widely while Haser and Dizy could only widen their eyes "He...threw himself...?" Dizy mentally questioned. "LEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Alex screamed as he moved to run towards the Artist. All of the bees hit Leo right in the back, at vital spots, making him cough quite some blood while some other blood went out through the back's wounds! The woman continued to gasp as her son's eyes started to get teary, the insects passed through Leo's body and were falling out of his body. "That...guy..." Haser looked puzzled upon witnessing such a thing "Aren't humans supposed to be selfish?!" He gritted his teeth. Leo could only smile as he slowly fell on his knees. With his last ounces of strength Leo was capable of giving a warm smile to the woman in front of him. He turned his head, while his body fell completely, towards Alex who was running towards him. Leo then gave him a soft smile, closing his eyes as his body hit the ground almost gently. "In the end...I wasn't useless huh...my life in exchange for the future of someone else...doesn't sound like a bad idea" Leo thought to himself...his vision quickly fading away, although in the darkness that came, this man could find a faint light. A light which would guide him for eternity. Memories of his earlier years came, he remembered Alex appearing with a light lamp and inviting him to stay on the Royal Castle. It was raining outside and the Stylist showed worry. Leo gladly accepted it with a smile, feeling the warmth of the light and the warmth of his friend! "Oi, why are you standing out there with this weather?!" A younger Alex showed himself atonished while holding the barracks' door. Taken aback at first, Leo's eyes widdened as his body continued to shiver. Seeing this Alex would only give him a reasuring smile "Don't worry, the guards are quite friendly, we can warm you up here" The blonde extended his arm forward, something which made Leo extend his own and grasp the stylist's, gladly accepting the invitation! He sat there, ankward between many knights as booze flew around, seeing so many laughing men Leo tried to stand up and sit somewhere...only to be stopped by one of the knights "Ooooi, where are you going?" He held his arm around Leo's shoulder, making him sit "Don't be afraid! You can...make yourself at home YO!" The rest of the men cheered while Alex grinned, Leo blushed while accomodating himself in his seat and taking a piece of the first food he puts his hands into, gulping it down instantly! As if he was about to choke up, Leo punched his chest, suceeding in swallowing the piece of food as the men continued to scream and party...the artist smiling at it! Alex continued to dash with tears in his eyes, everything happening in slow motion as suddenly Dizy kicked the stylist away towards a building! Alex hit its wall and fell on the ground "I thought he would have stood silent...in order to live...but to throw his life away like that?" Dizy commented at the blond. "Never saw a human doing that...but...Inzektor can't be beaten!" Haser complimented Dizy's comment while crossing his arms, albeit still keeping his guard closed and his attention partially on the many people there. Dizy got used to Haser using the term humans while Alex was sure he felt disgusted. It was almost as if the Assassin felt he was of a superior order "Too bad though...those insects explode!" Leo's eyes could only widden up for the last time in his life as the insects near his body shone, the woman's and boy's eyes widdening as well. It happened quite quickly, the insects exploding and blood appearing, Leo's body being thrown away. The smoke soon cleared away, the other people shocked as the woman's body lied down on the ground...in a pool of blood as she embraced her son. He could only feel grief, he didn't save anyone at all...not even himself. Alex gritted his teeth yet again, blood mixed in with tears rolling down his face. Seeing the woman and her son almost broke his heart...but being human, he was more worried about his friend! He tried to get his body up, looking intensely at both assassins as some memories passed through his mind. Memories of his dear friend, how they came to have such a friendship, how often they would joke about each other's job. He does remember Leo doing the best paintings this country had ever seen, and Alex would just help him morally. They felt so good back then, doing what they liked to do and enjoying each other's company. They even got to please others with their abilities! What a happy life it was! Alex raised his head quickly, oozing bloodlust as he dashed towards the duo, he aimed to punch Dizy in the head but Haser moved faster and delivered a blow to the blond's jaw. It sent Alex flying quickly, but using his cloth manipulation and a maneuver, he quickly got himself up and moved in to kick Haser! And he had suceeded but shortly afterwards, Dizy delivered a powerful kick to the Stylist "HEEL CANNON!!" It sent the man flying, a wound appearing on his torso! However Alex quickly recovered, got up and moved to deliver more blows. This time he was moving in a zig-zag manner. "You li'l annoyin' piece of shit!" Haser complained all of a sudden, waving his arms around furiously as Dizy took an step back, frightened slightly "If you're so determined to battle and defeat us! Let me show you something which will smash that determination of yours!!" The pinkette slammed his right fist against his chest. "Oi, Haser! What do you think you're doing?!" Dizy said, taking far more steps back this time instead of just one. She started to sweat, knowing what would come now. Alex stopped in his tracks quickly, now aware of the entire situation, as Haser's muscles began to grow violently, veins appearing everywhere throughout his body as the pinkette screamed, maybe in pain. His bones and muscles did look like they were being expanded after all! He coughed up some saliva in the process, his eyes without any pupils as his teeth became more sharper. Even his nails had become claws at this point, all of his skin becoming much more tanner. Alex looked at it in horror, the man was getting bigger! "What the actual...what is this guy?!" Haser's eyes became more round and his hair went completely upwards in a creepy manner. His flesh continued to tear apart, as if to continue expanding itself. Veins could be seen anywhere in this man's body, no, this shouldn't be considered a man anymore! Alex took an step back, feeling the entire dread coming off this aura. Dizy was already several feet away, keeping an eye not only in the civillians but in Haser too! The civillians also shitting themselves in place. Haser's cockroach wings were now wide open, also possessing a few additions to them like sharper designs. The pinkette looked intensely at Alex who got shivers running down through the entirety of his body "What...what the...fuck?" The stylist muttered, his eyes wide open at the sight. The pinkette stood with his knees slightly bended, his righ arm touching the ground in a punching manner as he continued to overlook Alex. With that, the next words said out aloud by Haser fell like a bomb on everyone in the place but Dizy, all of them feeling the dread and the immense bloodlust! "Etherious...Form...!!" Brave Shin Hershell had by no means stopped his fight with Enkidu! They had continued it and were happy to do so. The policemen stood there atonished by the sight they were having. This was a confrontation not between mages nor a medic and a police-officer chief, it was men's fight! Manly! However, both of the combatants held very intimidating expressions, which didn't seem much necessary considering the current situation "Is everything alright, Mr. Enkidu?!" One of the guards questioned the Chief, while keeping his guard up. The other guards would only agree with this one. "Of course it is! Don't yo-!" The large man was suddenly interrupted by a punch from Hershell, who had come from the right! Through the many streets of the island, Shin had run as if his life was on the line, although it indeed was. He held many of his special items inside that bag of his, while still wearing that tourist outfit. He could suddenly spot a man in the middle of the half-crowded street, many people were still fleeing after all, said man holding a plate with coffe cups on top of it "Huh?" Was the only thing Shin muttered. "FREE COFFE, COME CLOSE AND GET A FREE SAMPLE!!! BEST COFFE OF THE ISLAND" He wasn't that tall, had silver hair and an outfit fitting for someone who worked in a Coffe Shop...or not, he was wearing a mini-black suit "Hey, you! Not up for it?" Shin slowed himself down "Oi, don't you see everyone's running away?! You need to get to safety!" He picked his pace once again. The man suddenly sniffed the air, looking back as Shin passed through him "Definitely one of 'em" His gaze was grim and piercing, his pupils sharp like a wolf's as Shin's eyes widdened "My name is Lykos Magnus, but I suspect you know that" He dropped the plate, the cups cracking at the impact. "Shit...shit, shit shit shit shit....S-H-I-T!!!" Shin increased his speed exponentially while screaming. "Well, I guess I don't need to hold myself then...Take-Over: Beast Soul..." Magic surround Lykos' body as his size increased a lot, muscles growing and claws as well as fur "WEREWOLF!" He howled, not caring if many people saw him or not, they were distracted with escaping! He was considerably bulky, despite the suit not being torn apart, he wore no shoes, his fur being silver and his eyes golden. As he ran, Shin checked around his bag, picking many objects "No, no, no, no...if he is a werewolf..." Lykos wasn't necessarily trying to catch up, walking on two legs despite being capable of doing it with four "No no, S-H-I-T yo! Maybe...nose and eyes..BUT WHERE- Oh" Having found it, Shin turned back at Lykos to smirk and threw a grey lacrima to the ground! Caught a bit off guard, Lykos had no time to shield his face with his arm as an immense cloud of smoke rose! The bastard didn't want to just cover himself, he wanted to also fool Lykos' nose "Gehihihihi" He could still hear the footsteps! "Goddamnitt! Why me, just me, had to encounter another one of them?" Shin complained while running through the gigantic cloud while using a Magical Mask "Even with my magic...I can't beat this guy...maybe if I met the others..." Continuing to run, Shin checked around for a map so he could localize himself. Moving through that cloud proved to be difficult, Lykos'd need to increase his speed and interest if he ever wanted to catch up to his target! "Lycan Slash! HAAAAH!!!" His claws grows as he strikes the cloud itself with several slashes, also hitting some buildings, cutting it wide open with air pressure! However, his target was already nowhere to be found...not wanting to annoy his other colleagues, Lykos began to run on his fours while trying to hear Shin's footsteps! Insect King "Y-You're a...demon..." Alex muttered while looking horrified at the large man, the crowd of people with the same feeling. Dizy sighed, backing down from the fight and jumping into one of the shortest buildings on the street "I guess I can leave it-" She stops, as if waiting Mono to finish it. "HELL YEAH!" Haser screams with all his might, sending shivers down the people's spines, Alex shivering as well "You see...THE KING OF INSECTS IS FUCKIN' PISSED RIGHT NOOOOOW...but maybe if you don't resist...I'll kill you quickly, ok?" A psycopath gaze came down upon the Stylist! Alex was sweating now, if the Demon had good hearing, Alex was sure his heartbeat could be heard "Just say ok" Something in his mind told him "Give up, you don't have the strength...Leo hadn't...you couldn't do anything...you can't do anything!" Alex couldn't believe what he had just thought! He tightened his hands into knuckles, nearly making them blood. "I REFUSE!!!" Alex screamed with all his might, answering both the voice in his mind and the Etherious! Haser roared as he advanced towards the stylist at the same second, however light surrounded the latter and erupted in a quick flash! He was suddenly enveloped in a shining silver suit, Haser went in with a punch but Alex was capable of dodging it and then touching the Demon's left ribs with his left palm "Snipper!" Haser responded with a right-handed punch this time, hitting part of Alex's head and torso due to how big the hand was! The blond was sent flying a few meters, landing and instantly trying to stand up "I can't let...him hit me anymore.." He coughed blood "I have to defend to decrease the impact or simply evade...but to evade I'll need to keep '''Star Suit' on...and it costs too much"'' Alex deactivated the special suit, looking at Haser's left ribs, part of it was suddenly changed into Clothing material. The blond smirked, it worked! He produced a small red piece of cloth on his hand "Materia!" The spell would change the structure of said piece slightly, this time to a sharper variant, Alex quickly throwing it towards the demon's ribs! "Huh-GAAAAAH" Haser yelled as the projectile pierced through that spot and hit the internal parts of his body, making him cough blood! "H-HOW?! My body-" "One of the last applications of Cloth Magic...lets the user transmutate most things into clothes themselves" Alex said with the most serious gaze he could pull of "It doesn't matter if I can't hurt your hard skin!" While proud of himself, Alex formulated another plan. Blood left from the Demon's ribs, he smirked deviously "Hmhmhmhmhm...HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" He held back his right arm, preparing a punch as a black bettle formed in his fist "YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED ME WITH THAAAAAT...Nooooow, don't expect it to work again!!!" Alex instinctively used Star Suit as Haser punched "BOMBING BETTLE!" The insect came flying at amazing speed, Alex barely dodging it! The attack made him jump to the right, fast enough due to the suit which he quickly worn out, the bettle hit a building behind him, exploding its front and making smoke rise. Alex tried to cover his eyes "Dress, Dress: Iron & Dress: Multiple!" A common armor surround his torso. Only then Haser came out of nowhere with a psycopath expression "HAAAAHAAAAAAAA" This time his fist had insect's horns, his punch hitting Alex head on and pushing him back! The demon expected blood but...the blond had used his Multiple spell in a concentrated variation, summoning lots of thick clothes beneath the armor...the horns could barely scratch the man's skin! The impact made the stylist caugh some blood "Dress: Fighting & Dress: Multiple!" Lots of jackets and cloths alike surround Alex's body, he held his arms crossed over his chest as the cloth's sleeves could act as artificial arms, iron boxing gloves appearing on the end of the sleeves! Haser appeared once again, he was so fast it looked like teleportation, but Alex smirked throwing in a barrage of punches "UOOOOOOOOOOOOOH" as Haser responded with his own "GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" His fists spiky with horns! They clashed a few times as Alex knew he wouldn't win like this...he unsummoned his current set, calling Star Suit once again, using it to evade the punches and move over the demon! Once in mid-air, Alex seemingly took a grip of air itself and jumped even more forward by using Haser's shoulders. The demon gasped at the speed and could feel his neck bending backwards...something pulling it! "WHAT?!" Alex landed a few meters away, the action bringing Haser down on his back, crashing the ground below! "Just a bit more..." Indeed, keeping the suit was taxing. Haser quickly got up, infuriated, trying to chase the man with a furious expression...faintly noticing how some of his body parts seemed to be pulled. "WHAT'S WRONG?! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME? A HUMAN?" Alex tried to mock the beast, remind himself it killed Leo and other innocents...and god knows who more! Alex dashed around, the Suit gave him extraordinary reflex and speed. "YOU FUCKIN' BITCH!!! DON'T GET COCKY" Haser used some of his insect appendage to try and slice Alex "MANTIS-SLASH, STING-BEE, SCORPO-STING!!!" He yelled continously, trying to hit Alex with those many attacks! Alex only dashed around, sweating and having more difficult as time passed, the attacks bruising his body as he didn't take them head on! Dizy, quite late, sat up from the building and yelled "H-Haser! I will help-" "DON'T EVEN DARE!" The anger was clear in the Etherious' voice, Alex only dodged as he tried to hit him with a flurry of attacks...but then, he couldn't ignore it anymore, the weight his body had gained "W-What the fuck did you do?!" Alex analyzed how much the demon could move, deactivating the Star Suit and approaching the large man "In the end...it worked..." He panted heavily, sweat covering the entirety of his frame "I thought demons were more intelligent...or maybe you were too angry" "GHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Haser screamed, trying to free himself from whatever it was! "As you've seen...my magic has a lot of applications, if only because I have it since a lot of time" He panted once more "I can dress other people, conjure diverse materials for clothing...and change those properties slightly! Those around you...are Magical Clothery which can turn invisible, they are not immense but are strong as hell when in groups!" Haser nearly busted a nut "YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU DAMNEEEEEED BIIIIIITCH!!!" The special clothings were tied from the floor to a part of a building, many of those conjured in many directions as to trap Haser...in fact, Alex made him move around so he would get caught! The blond knew where each was, thus being safe. "I don't even know why I agreed to help Damon and Red Hawk...maybe it's because...they're just so friendly..it made me and Leo want to stay beside them" Alex held back some tears, quickly approaching the demon held in place "But...but, I would never think Leo would go to such heights! H-He had no hesitation at all...even though he barely knew them..." He touched the demon's skin "Maybe...just maybe if I was as strong as him--MAYBE HE WOULDN'T HAVE DIED, WE WOULD HAVE DONE THIS TOGETHER...BUT I WAS SO WEAK!!!" "CUT THE FUCKIN' CRAP!!! THOSE DAMNED SPEECHES OF YOURS WON'T BRING THAT SCUM BACK-" Haser shut up as a fist connected against his stomach, Alex wearing hard-iron gloves! "I KNOW!!! And because of that, I must move on!!! Leo died fighting, for his beliefs...to try and save others! Even if he didn't totally suceed...I am here to carry on his legacy!!! Snipper...Stylish Martial Art: BOOOODY-BREAKEEEEER SEAAAMING!!!" Alex executed a barrage of furious and destructive punches against Haser's body! Hitting his stomach, his arms, his legs, his face, everywhere without stopping! The bones in his hands almost breaking, even though he had those gloves, but Alex wouldn't just stop! He wouldn't give himself the luxury to! "RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He yelled while delivering the barrage, ending it shortly afterwards. Most...if not all of Haser's body had been turned to clothes! Blood dripping from an immense amount of spots as the demon barely held consciousness, Alex turned his back to him "Dress:...Tight" He said with serenity, tears still in his eyes...Haser's eyes widdened, Alex could freely control clothes and the insides of his body were still flesh... "MOTHERFUC-" He stopped, liters of blood erupting from his mouth as his body had been smashed against itself...due to its skin being clothing, Alex manipulated it to crush the demon completely! Everyone tensed at the sight...the crowd would certainly feel a bit more relieved...despite the brutality. Dizy only screamed Haser's name...but none of it was heard by Alex. "I...need to help the others...I don't have time to cry" He said determined and looked at the skies, seeing a vision of a faint figure smiling at him with a soft expression. His eyes widdened. But suddenly all he could feel was domination...for he had been dominated by his sadness...instantly kneeing down on the ground despite what he said... Leo was on his Highway to Heaven "L-LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" He screamed at the skies as the figure disappeared into air... TO BE CONTINUED For the next chapter! Alex has to deal with Leo dying, Dizy is still there! But maybe the Stylist isn't alone! Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail:Breakdown